Twin Crystals
by Snow in Starlight Moon
Summary: When a set of twin realizes that they have powers like no others. They will have to find a way to use those powers correctly or else everything and everyone that they hold dear will be gone.  It's a bit of slow start, but I think I'm over that
1. Chapter 1

"Game set and match!" The umpire yelled at the top of his lung. "Won by Echizen Ryoma, 6 games to 4! Seigaku won the championship!"

The crowd cheered as the two players, Echizen and Yukimaru, shook hand. As they released their hands, the whole Seigaku starters ran toward Echizen.

"Yay! Yay! O-chibi! You did it!" exclaimed the outgoing senpai, Kikumaru.

"Ya, Echizen, great game! I wished I could play him instead, but oh well" agreed Momo. Everyone else also gave Echizen great compliments and celebrated their victory.

"Congratulation, Ryoma…" said it in a sweet voice by a girl with dark green hair that is down to her waist and golden, cat-like eyes. Even though she said it in a quiet voice, Ryuzaki sensei was still able to hear what she had just said. Ryuzaki sensei looked directly into her eyes, even though she looked happy her eyes showed that she was disappointed.

_"Why is Telinka so disappoint about? Ryoma just won."_ Ryuzaki sensei asked herself. While she was thinking about it, a woman wearing a light-pink hood and sunglasses walked up to Telinka and whispered something to her.

"See, he won. And now he's mine." The mysterious lady told Telinka as she was walking away with a sinister smile.

Telinka's eyes were full with fear and trouble. As fast as she could, she turned around to see the lady walking away. "Why…?" She asked quietly to herself. She tried to think about this, but she knew she couldn't be focus when everything around her is so loud. She walked away quietly from the court. "I need to go somewhere quieter than there, and I bet I can find one easily," Telinka said to herself.

Telinka was finally able to find a spot she liked. It was a branch of a tree, she and Echizen used to sit on tree branch and talked about just everything all the time. Looking up to the sky, she remembered when that mysterious lady came to her and Echizen while they were playing tennis.

"So you're the amazing 7th grade, which everyone is talking about, huh?" asked the lady in a sinister voice.

"Ya, that's me. What do you want? We're kind of busy, you know!" Echizen answered in an annoyed voice.

Telinka looked at him with a worry face. She knew that Ryoma never liked when weird people came to him asked him stuff like that.

"Good, then I find you," the lady said in a much cheerful tone. "Saves me a lot of trouble," she whispered to herself.

"What did you mean by that?" Echizen asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said, "it just that I want to have a little fun."

"Fun? What do you mean by that?" Telinka asked in a worry tone. She just knew she can't trust somebody like her. She doesn't know why but deep in her heart she knew she couldn't trust this lady.

"Oh, just a simple bet."

"So what's the bet about?" asked Echizen in an interested tone. Echizen is never a person who would back down for a bet.

"That if you play and won your game tomorrow. Then I'll take you somewhere _special_." Pointed to Echizen only, "But if you didn't play or you lose your game. Then I lose, and you won't go anywhere. Simple right?"

"_She only pointed to Ryoma. Does that mean she doesn't want me to come with her to wherever she wanted Ryoma to go? But if that's truth, then why?"_ Telinka thought.

"Sure, that sounds fun," Echizen agreed without even really thought about what she had just said.

"Alright then, we'll see you tomorrow then," the lady with that sinister smile back to her face as she started to walk away.

"Yep, we will."Echizen said with a big grin on his face.

"I guess we will, huh…" Telinka sighed. She hated when Ryoma agreed any kind of bet in an instantly without even really think about what the bet is about. _"Here we go again… He's always like this… I wish he would grow up already."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hm? Hey, where's Telinka?" Fuji asked while looking around trying to find the dark-green hair girl.

"I don't know. I thought she's here celebrating with us," Tezuka answered with a face he always has put up.

"That's what I thought too. Well, I just hope that she's not too far away," Fuji replied with the smile back on his face.

"What am I going to do? That freaky lady won… And Ryoma was WAY too stupid to realize what he had just done…" Telinka sighed while trying to figure out what to do.

"Find her, hm, that didn't take that long… I thought it would be a bit more interesting…" whispered a mysterious man in a black coat to himself.

"Huh? Who's there! Show yourself!" Telinka yelled when she heard a small movement between the bushes.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the man jumped out the bushes and tackled Telinka. Both of them then fell of the tree branch and crashed to the ground hard.

"Ouch!" Telinka yelled while rubbing her head, "Hey, you! What was that for, huh!"

Without an answer, the man drew out his katana (a type of Japanese sword) and started walking toward her.

"Huh?" Telinka said in a surprise.

**Sorry, didn't realize how short this chapter was until I was done... hahaha...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Huh! What was that?" Fuji asked in a shock while he had just sense something.

"Hm? The magical power feels like it's all dark. It's probably an enemy," Tezuka said in a calm voice.

"Ya… I guess I'll handle him right away…" Fuji sighed in a tone that he doesn't want to do it. "Wait, Telinka is right next to him!"

"What? She is? I guess you'll just have to go now." Tezuka said.

"Ya, I'll be right back," Fuji said before leaving.

"Um… What exactly are you going to do with me…?" Telinka asked scarily.

The man did not reply to her, instead, he drew even closer to her. As he came closer, he raised his hand that has the katana.

"Huh…" Telinka said in terr while trying to run away. However, the man grabbed her before she could. "Ekk, ekk, let me go!" Telinka yelled, "What do you want from me anyway!"

The man did not respond, once again. Then, the man raised his hand that has the katana and about to throw it down to stab her stomach. But before he could, a strong wind ran by and the next thing he knows she was lose from his grab.

"What…?" The man asked in a very quiet voice.

"Guess I came at the right time,"

"What!" The man surprisingly asked when he saw a brown haired man holding Telinka like a princess.

"Huh?" Telinka said as her eyes are closed shut; she then began to open them slowly, "Fuji senpai? Wh…What are you doing here?"

"Shhh… It's all right. I'm only here to protect you." Fuji said with the smile on his face.

"But I thought you were with others, celebrating you guys victory." She said it in a quietly voice.

"I was, but then I felt you were in trouble. So I'm here to help…"

"Ha! You? Helping her, please, go ahead and try!" The man cuts Fuji off before he could finish his sentence.

"Alright, let's go and see." Fuji said in confidence while he gently put Telinka down.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fu… Fuji senpai…. What's going on…?" Telinka fearfully asked.

"Shh. It'll be fine. All you have to do is just sit tight and watch, okay." Fuji said with a reassure smile.

"O… okay…" Telinka replied. She wanted to ask more but she knew that now isn't the time ask any question, at least, not yet. _"I'll just ask him after… after whatever this is over, I guess…" _Telinka thought to herself.

"I don't have time to play, you know!" The masked man howled.

Telinka took a small step back.

"Hahaha, funny, me too." Fuji replied while opening his eyes to show his sapphire's eyes.

"_Huh? Fuji senpai opened his eyes? That's really rare… He must be really excited or else mad…" _Telinka thought to herself.

Without any warning, the man ran towards Fuji and Telinka with a katana.

"Watch out!" Fuji yelled out as he ran to shield Telinka.

"Hm? Idiot, only fools would shield a useless twit." The man scolded and slowly removed the katana from Fuji's stomach.

"Hm? Don't… Don't lie… You… know how… strong her power… is… That's why… you want to kill her…" Fuji weakly said it with a smile.

The man didn't reply.

"Fuji, Fuji senpai!" Telinka cried out after she opened her eyes.

"I'm… I'm fine." Fuji said with a weak smile on his face.

"Fuji senpai… I'm so sorry! I was… I was too afraid to move and now you got hurt… I'm so sorry for been too chicken to move!" Telinka cried and pleaded for his forgiveness.

"It's alright." Fuji patted Telinka head.

"…. You… You'll pay…" Telinka said and as she slowly gets up. As she got up, her chest begins to glow with emerald light.

"… What…?" The man asked.

* * *

"Hm? This power is…" Sanada question himself. "Hm, now I remember, Yukimaru, this is…"

"I know, Sanada." Yukimaru cuts Sanada off. "Let's go, Sanada, we have business to take care of." Yukimaru said as he walks away.

"Right," Sanada followed.

* * *

"Hm? This power… Fuji, looks like you have succeeded." Tezuka said.

"Is something matter, Tezuka?" Oishi asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing, Oishi." Tezuka replied.

"Alright…" Oishi answered. "You know I'm feeling a huge power coming or should I said rushing out at the center of this park. Do you feel it, Tezuka?"

"Hm, yeah, I feel it."

"Then do you know who is it from?"

"Yeah, I think is Telinka."

"What! Isn't this a bit early? I mean I thought we were gonna wait until she and Echizen are at least 13?"

"It can't be help, Oishi. Darkness and evil are coming faster every minute..."

"I know, but…"

"Oishi, it'll be fine. She got us to protect her." Tezuka said as he walked away.

"Tezuka…"

* * *

"Ochibi! Let's go! Momo already said he will pay for EVERYTHING!" Kikumaru yelled out in hyper.

"Huh! Wait, wait, a moment, Kikumaru senpai, when did I said I paid for everything?" Momo asked with no hesitation.

"Hm… Let me think, probably after we won!" Kikumaru smiled.

"Pro… Probably? What's that mean!" Momo angrily asked.

"It's mean 'I think', Momo. Eshee, you can't even understand that?"

"I know what probably means…"

"Okay, then, Let's go! Ochibi, come on! What's taking so long!"

"Hm? Oh, I'm just trying to find Telinka. I don't know where she went…" Echizen replied.

"Oh, if that's the case, we all can help! Let's go!"

"Uh, wait Kikumaru senpai… Hm… He's gone…" Echizen sighed. _"Telinka, where are you…?"_

**Sorry for update this late… Been busy, hahaha… Anyway, I'll try my best to update more often… =)**


	5. Chapter 5

_FLASH!_

The light coming from Telinka's chest is glowing brighter and brighter by the seconds.

"What… What is this…?" The masked man asked.

"T… Telinka…" Fuji said in shock.

"You'll pay for what you did to Fuji senpai!" Telinka yelled.

"Grrr… What… What is this…?" is all the masked man can say before running as far as he could from this place. "Darn it, I'll remember this, little girl!" He whispered as he ran.

"Eh… Uh…" Telinka fell to her knees.

"Telinka?" Fuji gently asked.

"I'm fine," she weakly smiled as she tried to get back up. Although she had said that, Fuji can obviously see that she is exhausted and out of breathe.

"Okay, but you still need rest," Fuji said trying to make her rest at least a little.

"Okay," Telinka said as she sat down.

* * *

"Kikumaru senpai, where are we going?" Echizen asked as Kikumaru grabbing his hand and started to run.

"Easy, where that bright light had just suddenly appeared!" Kikumaru answered him.

"And you sure that's safe? I mean usually don't we want to get away from a bright light that suddenly appeared out of nowhere as far as possible?" Momo asked while running beside them.

"I told you guys already it'll be fine!" Kikumaru reassured them.

_*Sigh*_ That's all Momo and Echizen can say.

_"But I really do want to know what that bright light was... And why do I feel a warm feeling, that I never felt before, inside of me all of the sudden...?" _Echizen questioned himself.

"Hey! I can see them now! Hoi, hoi!" Kikumaru suddenly yelled.

"That's really loud, Kikumaru senpai…" Echizen said quietly.

"Yeah, Eiji senpai, and, by the way, what exactly did you see?" Momo asked curiously.

"Well, I saw Telinka and Fuji right over there," Kikumaru pointed to the direction that Telinka and Fuji are.

"Telinka is there? Then come on!" Echizen suddenly speed up.

"Wait for us, ochibi!" Kikumaru yelled after him.

"Yeah, Echizen, wait!" Momo chased after them.

* * *

"There you guys are."

"Hm? Ah, Tezuka and Oishi, what a surprise, what are you guys doing here?" Fuji asked.

"That's my question. What happen here?" Oishi asked worrying as he watched Fuji's wound.

"Oh, nothing much just that Telinka finds her power," Fuji smiled.

"That doesn't really answer my…"

"Telinka!" A voice cuts off Oishi's statement.

"Huh? Who?" Telinka asked as she turned around to see who was calling her. "Ryoma!" She yelled as she realized it was Ryoma who was calling.

"Telinka, where have you been? I been looking all over for you," Echizen asked her.

"… Onii chan…" Telinka said quietly.

"Hm?" Echizen said in surprise. Telinka never called him onii chan on less she's serious or she wants his attention now. "Telinka, what's wrong?" Echizen asked as he started to walk closer to her and bent down to her.

"I'm… I'm sorry!" Telinka yelled as she started to cry into Echizen's chest. "I'm sorry, onii chan! I'm sorry for running away after your match! Sorry!"

"Hm, it's okay, Telinka. It's okay, really," Echizen said quietly and somewhat sweetly. He never uses this tone of voice on less he is talking to Telinka. "So tell me what happen."

"Well…" Telinka began her story.

* * *

"Urgh! I'm so sick of her! Always been around my Ryoma so much!" Tomoka yelled out loud at a distance.

"Tomo chan, you know those two are twins. Of course they'll be constantly together," Sakuno said trying to calm her friend down.

"I know! But it still bugs me! And beside just because she is Ryoma's sister doesn't mean she get to hang around the regulars whenever she wants!" Tomoka yelled and she's mad now.

"Tomo chan…" Sakuno didn't know what to say.

* * *

"I see so that's what happen…" Echizen replied after hearing the story.

"Um, so what do you think?" Telinka asked.

"Well, I think it's fascinating!" A voice cried out.

Everyone turned to see who that was.

"Ah!" Telinka squeaked in fear, "You're… You're…"

"That's right, it's me. That woman you two met yesterday." The woman answered Telinka's unfinished statement. "Oh, by the way, it's time to finish what our bet had started." The woman smiled evilly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bet? What is she talking about, Echizen?" Tezuka asked.

"Um… I don't really know… I'm not even sure I know who she is," Echizen confusingly answered.

"Well, Telinka sure knows seems to know who she is though," Tezuka replied.

"*sigh* I knew you would forget, Ryoma," Telinka sighed, "Well, the bet is…"

"How about I take it from here?" The lady abruptly interrupted with a creepy smile, "I was the woman who came to you yesterday and made the bet about the game today."

"I don't care who in world you are just tell me what the bet was!" Echizen annoyingly yelled.

"Alright, alright… The bet was that if you win the game today you'll have to come with me to someplace… well, _special_. But if you were to lose or did not play then I lose, and well, nothing will happen."

"What kind of stupid bet is that!" Kikumaru asked.

"A stupid bet that Ryoma absurdly agreed to…" Telinka quietly replied.

"It doesn't really matter if it is stupid or not. 'Cause either way, you agree to it and I won," the lady said. "So? Did that little conversation ring bell to you?"

"Hm…" Echizen thought for a moment, "ah! I do remember who you are now! You were that creepy lady from yesterday!"

"Um… Right… Sure…" The lady said calming; however, you can see her vain popping out. _"I'll get him for that later!"_ She thought.

"Wow, Echizen that took you a long time to remember," Momo jokily said.

"Shut up, Momo senpai! At least, I'm not someone who can't even remember how much he ate last night!" Echizen smirked.

"Why you little…" Momo angrily said while holding his fist.

"LOOK! I don't care who can't remember what! All I care about is finishing the bet!" The lady shouted angrily.

Silence…

"Um… What about me?" Telinka asked quietly.

"Hm? What about you?" The lady scolded her coldly.

"Well, am I coming with you and Ryoma as well?" Telinka replied calmly.

"Let me think… NO!" The lady said.

Telinka looked sadly.

"Oh, come on now, you didn't win the match, now did you?" She smiled evilly.

"No…" Telinka said.

"Exactly," the woman smiled.

"Now, come on, boy! We gotta go!" The lady yelled as she started to walk away. _"The sooner the less anger the Boss will be…" _The lady thought.

"…" Echizen hesitated and did not move a muscle.

"Onii-chan…?" Telinka tilted her head.

"I'm not going with you if you're not going to take Telinka with us!" Echizen said angrily.

"Argh… Why you…" the woman held her fist out. She then ran toward him to grab him, however…

Tezuka ran between them and grabbed the lady's hand, "I will not allow you to attck Seigaku's pillar."

"Argh… Fine! Whatever! Let me go!" She abruptly shrugged to make Tezuka released her. As soon as she was release, she walked away. _"Great, now the Boss is gonna kill me… This is all your fault, Echizen Ryoma."_ She thought as she started to walk away from others.

"Well, now that is over with…" Fuji chuckled, "let's talk about you two's powers."

Echizen and Telinka blinked confusingly.

"Were you guys even paying attention when all these stuff had happen?" Momo asked.

"Of course, I was!" They both replied in unison.

"We're just still not sure what's going on…" Echizen added.

"Then let's go to my house to talk about it!" Kikumaru energetic said, "And the best part is that my family is gone right now so we have the whole house to ourself!"

"No," Tezuka coldly rejected that idea, "We'll go to Oishi's house so he can heal Fuji."

Fuji nodded, "well, if it is okay with Oishi."

"Of course, it is okay with me," Oishi smiled.

"Kikumaru and Momo, make sure Inui, Taka-san and Kaido be at Oishi's house in the next 20 minutes." Tezuka ordered.

"Yes, buchou," Kikumaru and Momo saluted to Tezuka while laughing.

Tezuka gave them an icy glare, and then walked away with Oishi. "Come on, Telinka, Echizen, and Fuji."

"Yes, buchou." All of them replied and started walking toward Tezuka.

"You guys remember to call them," Oishi reminded them as he walked toward the direction of his house.

**Sorry for being gone so long! I was busy with homework and other things... I'll try my best to update every so often! Again I'm sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Everyone, I am so so so so so sorry for not updating for more than a year! I didn't realize it was that long ago! I was going to write but I kinda got lazy and these pass few weeks had been really busy. But I'm at spring break now, so I will try my best to update again soon!**

* * *

"Welcome to my house," Oishi said as he opened his front door to let the others in. "Oh, Fuji, let me help you get inside." He offered his hand to support Fuji as they entered the house.

"Thanks, Oishi," Fuji smiled.

"Thanks again for letting us use your house as the place for the meeting, Oishi," Tezuka said as he entered Oishi's house and started to take off his shoes.

"No problem," Oishi smiled, "well, don't just stand there, c'mon in, Echizen, Telinka."

"Oh, right!" Echizen and Telinka both replied after a bit of zoning out. They stilled couldn't believe all that had happened today. First Echizen did defeated Yukimura in S1 in an amazing fashion, which made Seigaku national champion, and now they are finding out that they have special powers. They entered the house slowly as they tried to get all these things into their heads.

"Well, guess the others will be a bit late," Oishi assumed, "might as well heal you now, huh, Fuji?" Oishi asked Fuji, while pointing to a chair for Fuji to sit.

"Ah, right," Fuji smiled as he walked toward the chair.

"I'm really sorry for what happened, Fuji sempai," Telinka lowered her head while walking toward the chair, where Fuji was sitting. The last thing she would ever want was for someone to get hurt because of her, physically or emotionally.

"Don't worry about it," Fuji smiled to reassure her. "It's better than what would have happen if I wasn't there."

"What do you mean by that, Fuji sempai?" Telinka confusingly asked kneeing down next to Fuji. She wanted a closer look at how Oishi was going to heal Fuji.

"It's nothing, Telinka. Don't worry about it," Oishi said as he walked toward them. He then put his hands on top of Fuji's wound and a pale green light started to shine around the wound. The wound was slowly disappeared.

"Wow…" Telinka was left speechless. She had never seen anything like this before. This kind of stuff only happened in fairy tale, but now it's appearing right before her eyes. "Ryoma, you got to see this!" Telinka called her brother out to watch this.

"Argh, fine," Echizen replied as he slowly got up and went to see what Telinka was so excited about. When he got there, he was left speechless too. "O… Oishi sempai, I didn't know you could do that."

"Well, duh! That was kind of the point of not telling you guys till now," a voice said behind them. It turned out to be Momo's voice when they all turned around.

"Ah, Momo sempai," Echizen and Telinka said in unison.

"Good, everyone is here. Now, we can talk." Tezuka said as he saw Kikumaru, Takashi, Inui, and Kaidoh walked in behind Momo. "Guess we can started with what magic is." Tezuka decided after everyone's sitting down.

"That would be a good place," Echizen whispered. Telinka giggled quietly when she heard that.

"Magic, basically, is using the power that is around you and form it in the way you desire," Tezuka explained as his left hand was engulfed by a bright golden light. "This is the basic form of magic, nothing but a bright light. The color of magic depends on your personality. Once you are able to do this, you can advance it to a higher level, which you can use to attack or defend," Tezuka then closed his eyes and focused. The golden light at his hand then formed into water. "We can form the magic into any element, but most of us just focus on training one type of element, to make it most powerful as it can be."

"So at least for now, you guys got to learn how to use magic at its most basic form," Oishi explained.

"Why are we dragged into this until now?" Echizen asked. "You guys could have just taught us when we first entered Seigaku."

"Well, we had to be sure, and at that time tennis was more important," Momo said quietly for the last part.

"Beside it's better if you guys don't know about your power," Kaidoh said calmly.

"Why is that?" Telinka asked confusingly.

"Because of your ability to use crystal," Fuji said pointing toward Telinka's crystal necklace. This time is Fuji's turn to explain. "Crystal is the purest and most powerful form of magic, which makes it the hardest to control. Most people can't use it unless they work with a crystal bearer."

"And that would be you," Takashi pointed to Telinka.

"And ochibi, nya!" Kikumaru cheered as he jumped onto Echizen's shoulders.

"Which was the reason why that weird guy and that lady want you two," Fuji said finishing his statement.

"Oh," Echizen and Telinka said in unison. They finally understood why those two were after them.

"We'll start training tomorrow at 9 with Rikkaidai," Inui said pushing his glasses up.

"Eh? Why with Rikkaidai? Can they use magic too," Telinka asked. Everyone else was surprised at this announcement as well.

"Yes, they can. As matter of fact, I learned it from Renji." Inui replied. "I called Renji on the way here and he said that Rikkaidai would love to help out. Yukimura said it could be a fun challenge to take on. Besides, I think it'll be a great way to train you two anyway. Though, Yukimura said that they wouldn't be here until around 10."

"I see. That's fine. Hopefully by then, you two will at least be able to use magic at its basic form. Alright, everyone, we will meet up at Seigaku's tennis court tomorrow at 9. Everyone get a good night sleep. We're going to train hard tomorrow," Tezuka dismissed everyone.

"Yes, buchou," everyone yelled.

* * *

**I know it's a bit of slow start, but I think this is the last slow start chapter. I'll try to speed things up now. As Kenya would say, "No speed, no life!" =D**

**Please comment, thank you :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I'm back! Again sorry for the late update! I was going to update at April but my computer crushed... It had my document, but it was deleted when it was fixed, so my original Ch8 was gone... This is the new one, hope you'll like it! After that, I had my final, so I couldn't write... Again sorry! Thank you for everyone who had review so far!

Please review!

* * *

**In a shadowy forest**

"Guess you didn't capture that girl, did you?" the man in the black coat asked, slowly walking toward the lady wearing a pair of sunglasses and a scarf. (this is the evil lady who tried to talk Echizen away, I don't remember if I put any description of her, it's been so long, again sorry!)

"Of course I didn't, you idiot. And just for the record, it's your fault that I failed, Kiyoto!" the lady angrily said as she crossed her arms against her chest. "If master is getting mad at anyone, it's going to be you." She said the last part as she walked to the inner part of the forest.

"Hey! Give me a break, Koumori! I didn't expect that girl to get her power right then!" Kiyoto caught up with Koumori trying to explain his reason for his loss.

"You still shouldn't have hurt her friend. That was the only reason why she was able to awaken that power, you know," Koumori calmly replied pointing out Kiyoto's flaw. "You know the plan. It was to capture the girl, and made that boy to have no choice but agree to go with us."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, we both need to talk to master, you know," Kiyoto said as he opened the door leading into a giant castle that seemed like no one had entered for years. "And beside in master's eyes, it's still both our fault." Kiyoto whispered to himself.

"Ah, welcome back," a butler at about age of forty greeted them, "you two are a bit late… Master is waiting, and he doesn't look too happy."

"Argh, great…"Koumori cursed under her breath.

The butler then led them to a dark room. He gently knocked on the door, but there was no reply. The butler stilled opened the door slowly, knowing his master never answer. That knock was just an announcement to master saying "I'm coming in." The room had no light, except the glittering moonlight that shone from the only window in this room. That window hanged behind a silver throne. On the throne sat a man wearing a red cloak, a white buff shirt under it, black pants, and a pair of black boots, in his position, he looked like either sleeping or thinking.

"So, you finally have returned, I see…" the man quietly said that Kiyoto and Koumori barely heard him said it. "You may go now, Luka."

"Yes, master," the butler mindlessly obeyed. He then turned around and started to leave. "Oh!" Luka suddenly stopped remembering something, "Do you want your dinner now, sir?"

"Sure, whatever," the master said annoyingly waving Luka to leave.

"Alright," Luka smiled a little bit before turning away again to leave.

"So? Where are the twins?" The master asked as he slowly picked up his wine and started drinking it.

"Umm… Well…" Koumori stumbled trying to choose the right words, "they're… umm… they're not here, master…"

The master stopped drinking and calming asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you see," before Koumori was able the sentence, the master threw his cup at them splattering all the remaining wine that is in the cup on the ground. "Argh!" Koumori fearfully screamed.

"One request… ONE SIMPLE REQUEST IS ALL I ASKED FOR! AND YET YOU TWO IDIOTS CAN'T EVEN ACCOMPLISH THAT!" The master angrily spat out those words as he stood up and started walking around the throne. He then started to breathe more calmly. "If you two are going to act like rebellious children, then you shall be punish like rebellious children." He said as he snapped his finger. Suddenly two men dressing in complete black (like a ninja) appeared and captured Koumori and Kiyoto. "You two shall spent a night at the dungeon and we will further discuss this tomorrow."

"But we promise to do better next time! We'll captured them for sure!" Kiyoto desperately cried out.

"I don't need those empty promises. Just get out off my sight!" The master angrily said.

"Yes, master," Koumori and Kiyoto bitterly answer.

"And tell Luka to come now and clean up this mess," the master ordered the two black ninja men. They simply nodded in agreement.

"Things just got more complicated," the master said quietly as he looked up to the moon.

* * *

"Telinka! It's time to go to bed!" Ryoma said as he entered the family room while he rubbing his wet hair with a towel since he just took a shower. "Don't forget what Nanako told us, 'be bed at 10 o'clock."

"Huh? Oh, okay," Telinka mindlessly said as she turned off the TV that she was kind of watching and started following Ryoma up the stairs. "Come on, Karupin, it's time for bed." Telinka hold out her hand to show the cat to follow her.

"Meow!" Karupin yowled as he jumped off the sofa and started to follow Telinka. There was no one else in the house. When Ryoma and Telinka returned home, they wanted to ask Nanako if she knew anything about magic and such. But sadly, she only left a note saying she'll be gone for a few days. As for their parents… they were long gone before Ryoma or Telinka could remember them.

"Still thinking about what happened today?" Ryoma carelessly said as he patted Karupin on the head.

"Yeah… Can't believe what happen, so you know… By the way, Ryoma helped me set up the bed!" Telinka said as she started pulling the cover off the bed. "Or at least, GET OFF THE BED!"

"Okay! Come down, you don't have to scream at top of your lung" Ryoma said as he picked Karupin up from the bed. "And don't worry about today, just forget about it."

"Eh?" Telinka asked, "you know I can't. I just get scare thinking about what could happen to our friends because of us."

"Well, then just do what you did today," Ryoma said as he sat down on a chair next to the desktop, "fight off those who attack them."

"You made it sound so easy. What happen if I can't," Telinka asked. She gently patted the bed as she finished set up the bed.

"Well, that's why sempai-tachi are helping us tomorrow so we can fight off those bad guys," Ryoma calmly said, "Anyway, go to bed. You need as much energy as you can." Ryoma didn't even wait as he slipped into the cover.

"Ryoma! Don't take the entire bed!" Telinka yelled as she pushed Ryoma to the other side so she can squeeze in as well. _"Ryoma is right. I can't worry about this; I just got to do it!"_ Telinka repeated this over her head until she fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
